Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to post-mix dispensers to dispense beverage liquid concentrates from a self-pressurized container, e.g., a bag-on-valve container, as a component source.
Background
Post-mix dispensers are typically limited to dispensing syrup or liquid concentrates from a bag-in-box package. The syrup or concentrate is introduced into the system through the use of a pump or a pressurized tank, e.g., CO2. Thus, a typical post-mix system requires a great deal of components and technical understanding to set up and maintain the system.